


Mon mal [One-shot]

by Angeline25015



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeline25015/pseuds/Angeline25015
Summary: Un mundo dividido en donde angeles y demonios no pueden unirse. Un rey en cada bando, descendientes de cada uno. Y los sucesores al trono viven un pecado que seria cruelmente castigado si alguien se entera. Pero, existe algo llamado amor, que va mucho más allá de cualquier ley.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	Mon mal [One-shot]

Uno sabe que en este mundo existen ángeles y demonios. Y líderes en cada uno de ellos y los que son parte de la clase elite. Ese es el caso de Steve y Tony. Un amor que jamás será aceptado, porque un ángel y un demonio no deben estar juntos.

-ya te dije que no-

-por favor, solo quiero verlo una vez más, quiero saber que está bien-

-está prohibido, olvídate de él, sé lo que te digo-

Laila, su hermana, había hablado con dureza, tal vez tenía razón, pero él lo amaba. Pero ser el príncipe de ese reino oscuro tenía sus desventajas. Solo quería saber cómo estaba, pues él como futuro sucesor al trono también tenía responsabilidades.

Solo una vez más...

Estos árboles y flores están tristes  
Solo crecen hacia el cielo, no se detendrán  
Siempre que ven al cielo, lo recuerdan de nuevo  
Y hacia arriba vuelven su mirar

Caminaba por aquel bosque negro y levantaba la mirada para ver aquel azul, ese azul como los ojos de su amado. Si tan solo pudiera volar hasta ahí para estar junto a él.

Cuando duermes pareciera que estas triste  
Como sin un sueño oscuro lastimando está  
Pero yo estoy aquí, para siempre junto a ti  
Y a ninguna parte pienso ir  
¿Cómo vivo si no estás?

Steve miraba dormir a su amado, como futuro rey tenia privilegios. Podía ver a su amado, lo veía llorar todas las noches desde que los separaron definitivamente. Su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, porque no podía ir a abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien.

-Mi Tony-

-¿Qué parte de que dejes a ese impuro no entiendes?-

-no te metas, padre-

-no me faltes el respeto-

-no me hables de respeto, me alejaste de él, no te mereces nada de mí-

-ya entenderás-

-tú eres el que entenderá-

Todos quieren ver como es el cielo  
Y con decepción miran al suelo  
Ni tú lo verás, no lo encontrarás  
sin antes buscar, triste realidad

-Steve, vuelve- las lágrimas seguían saliendo por sus ojos

-Anthony, tranquilo, odio verte así-

-déjame verlo, te lo suplico-

-lo siento, pero no puedo, como tu hermana lo haría, pero como princesa no puedo-

Solo lo abrazaba para que dejara de llorar, pero hasta ella sabía que era imposible que el menor dejara de sentir dolor.

No confundas más, lo que es libertad  
Pues lo que tú crees, egoísmo es  
Me aferré a ti, a la oscuridad  
Esta noche que yo te puedo ver  
vagando aún

Steve extrañaba el infierno, adoraba el cielo y le tenía miedo a aquel oscuro mundo. Pero su amor le había enseñado a encontrarle belleza a las sombras y a la oscuridad. Eran una sociedad como la suya, en donde castigaban a los malos del mundo y hospedaban a aquellos que se arrepentían y se rehabilitan. Él promovió esas ideas, era una bendición que un ser con tanta luz este en aquel oscuro sitio. Su prisión a la cual llamaba hogar.

Antes en mi vida no temía a nada  
Porque no había nadie para proteger  
Pero el yo del día de hoy, por mañana y siempre  
Angustiado está y con miedo  
esta es mi felicidad

-te prometo que volveré, lo haré por ti- miro con nostalgia la fuerte luz del cielo- de aquí no lo vemos, pero él está ahí- acaricio su vientre lentamente- te juro que hare lo posible para regresar con tu padre, con mi amor- soltó una lagrima- lo hare por ti mi pequeño Peter, volveremos con papá-

Si vació estás en tu corazón  
Yo te prestaré todos mi sueños  
Mirando el cielo te lo mostraré  
Que por siempre amor te protegeré

-¿lo lograste?-

-claro que sí, se verán en la tierra de los hijos de Dios, en el bosque donde fue su primer encuentro; ve con cuidado-

-gracias, Sharon-

Su amiga, ángel como él, sabía cuánto amaba a Tony y cuanto necesitaba verlo.

-ve, tu amado espera, yo me encargare que tu pare no se entere que rompiste otra regla más-

-mil gracias-

Las sombras son libres para volar a donde quieran  
Pero esa es la libertad que no me importa mas  
No es que todos sean libres, esto no te hace libre  
No hay caminos para el cielo llegar

-date prisa, solo tienes unos minutos, antes que se den cuenta que no estamos- dijo a las puertas de la tierra de los hijos de Dios y del Demonio, como lo llamaban ellos, una regla que ningún reino debía romper era entrar a la tierra de los vivos.

-te lo agradezco-

-no muestres tus alas, aquí no deben reconocernos-

-las esconderé-

-ahora ve, tu amado espera-

-gracias hermana-

Atrapado estoy en este lugar,  
Este es mi cielo y se llama tú  
Nunca me iré, no me marchare  
Así que también quédate aquí

Solo basto ver esos hermosos ojos miel para correr hacia ellos. Lo tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos, lo beso a los pocos segundos. Como extrañaba a ese demonio, sus labios, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su aroma, todo de él.

-amor mío, cálmate un poco- rio- yo también te extrañe, mucho; pero nos queda poco tiempo y ahora tengo que decirte algo muy importante-

-dime, cariño, pero no te dejare de abrazar-

-Steve, yo... ¿tu recuerdas esa noche que me disfrazo de ángel y fui a tu celebración en el cielo y luego descendimos a la tierra para que los reyes no se enteraran?-

-claro que sí, no podría olvidar esa noche, al tengo grabada en mi memoria; esa noche nos hicimos uno, te hice mío- dejo un beso en su cuello

-pues, tesoro, creo que sabes que pasa luego de eso-

El rubio pensó un momento-dime que es lo que estoy pensando- se sentía la alegría en su voz

-yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-

Steve sonrio como nunca y lo primero que hizo fue cargarlo y darle vueltas- es una bendición, tú y yo, un hijo de los dos, gracias-

-bájame, ángel tonto, me estoy mareando-

Steve hizo caso al pedido, ahora más que nunca tenía que cuidarlo. Al demonio su padre y el de su amado, no se separaría de su familia por nada.

El castaño empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué paso, amor? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué te molesta?-

-estoy feliz, quiero estar contigo para siempre, para toda nuestra eternidad-

-estaremos juntos para siempre, ya no me importa nada; tú estarás conmigo, en mi reino y serás mi esposo-

-¿a pesar de ser un demonio, alguien impuro y detestado por tu padre?-

-tú eres mi luz, y quiero que todos te acepten, así como espero me acepten en tu reino-

-juntos-

-contra todo-

-y contra todos- sellaron su promesa con un beso

Todos vivirán en ese cielo  
En la jaula que creen es libertad  
Si tu estas aquí en este cielo  
Nada importara alas no voy a necesitar

Ambos reyes estaban preocupados de no ver a sus hijos. Mandaron a buscarlos, pero al parecer nadie quería obedecer. Y el mensaje de la hermana y amiga-guardiana- de los desaparecidos, les dio motivo para ir "Steve y Tony deben estar juntos y ni ustedes los podrán separar".

...

Ambos reyes miraban a sus hijos en el Purgatorio, los habían traído ahí luego de verlos en las tierra de los vivos, tomados de la mano y con ambas aliadas a su lado dispuestas apoyarlos si en caso hubiera una guerra.

-Al parecer la bruja negra y la hechicera blanca son aliadas-

-por ellos sí, estoy cansada de ver a mi hermano llorar- hablo la de castaña cabellera

-ellos merecen ser felices, entiéndela mi Rey- la guardiana lo miraba demostrando su firmeza

-NO- hablo el rey de los cielos- déjense de tonterías, saben las reglas-

-y tú sabes sobre la regla especial, que nuestro ancestros considerando al recodar que el amor es lo más sagrado, si alguien de otro reino tiene un hijo del reino contrario, tienen la oportunidad de convertir al otro para estar juntos- hablo el rubio

-eso solo pasaría si mi hijo esta embarazado- hablo el rey de las tinieblas para luego mofarse de aquella regla tan antigua

-¿y tú por qué crees que mi futuro esposo te está recordando ello?- dijo con orgullo el castaño

-imposible- hablo el rey de los cielos

-muy posible suegrito, puede mandar a uno de sus ángeles a comprobar si llevo una vida dentro de mí-

-NO, por favor- se acercó a su hijo castaño- yo sé que te convertirás en ángel bajo esa regla y te irás-

-no quiero dejar de ser yo, no quiero irme de mi hogar, pero no quiero alejarme de él-

-¿entonces? Lo harás tu hijo, ¿serás tú?- hablo con temor el padre del rubio

-no, padre-hablo el ángel- yo tampoco quiero dejar de ser quien soy, por eso entiendan; nuestro amor es verdadero y queremos unir los reinos, piensen en su nieto, él podrá conocer ambos lugares y será parte de ambos-

-padre, por favor- el castaño acaricio la mejilla de su padre- déjanos ser felices con ustedes y con nuestro hijo-

Ambos reyes se miraron un momento, ya tenían una respuesta. Ninguno quería perder a sus hijos y no había otra opción, no matarían a un ser como el que Tony tenía en su vientre.

-esperamos que sepan gobernar ambos reinos-

Tony abrazo a su rubio, esa respuesta significaba que por fin habían ganado. Y qué mejor que sellar su triunfo con un beso.

...

Fin

Hola

Aclaración: la letra en negrita es parte de una canción que me sirvió de inspiración, pero que no es mía.


End file.
